die_chroniken_der_clansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lilienpelz
Lilienpelz ist ein dunkelgrauer Kater mit hellgrauem Bauch, Brust und Pfoten und einer verkrüppelten rechten Vorderpfote. Historik Wichtige Daten *Beitritt als Krieger: 28. August 2013 *1. Wurf mit Schattenflug: 08. September 2013 - Nachtjunges, Wolfsjunges, Pantherjunges *Mentor von Mitternachtspfote: 15. Oktober 2013 *2. Wurf mit Schattenflug: 18. Oktober 2013 - Regenjunges *3. Wurf mit Silberkralle: 16. November 2013 - Lindenjunges, Finkenjunges, Blütenjunges *4. Wurf mit Schattenflug: 16. November 2013 - Klangjunges, Kirschjunges, Karamelljunges *Mentor von Lindenpfote: 22. November 2013 *Mentor von Mondpfote: 01. Januar 2014 *Mentor von Smaragdpfote: 12. Februar 2014 *Mentor von Kokospfote: 07. April 2014 *Mentor von Adlerpfote: 15. Mai 2014 *Ältester: 24. Juni 2014 *Gestorben: 28. September 2014 Geschichte Lilie ist tot und ich möchte mich bei euch allen für zwei Dinge bedanken, erstens dafür dass ihr Lilie ein so schönes Leben ermöglicht habt, er hat es nie bereut sich dem Clan angeschlossen zu haben und würde es sofort wieder tun, zum anderen möchte ich mich bedanken dass ihr gestern on wart, es war einfach überwältigend zu sehen wie viele von euch gekommen sind, wohl es Sonntagabend war und viele wsl heute Schule oder Arbeit haben... waren alle da..auch wenn es schade ist dass für so ein "goßese treffen" erst eine Katze sterben muss hat es mir gezeigt wie stark der Herzclan doch eigentlich ist und wie wichtig ihr mir alle seit Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet dass so viele kommen, aber ich habe trotzdem für jeden abschließende Worte geschrieben und mir gedacht ich poste das jetzt noch da dazu damit die paar die nicht da waren auch ihren Text lesen können und so :) Pantherstern: wir sehen uns wieder, das weiß ich auch wenn du nicht an den hic glaubst werden wir uns dort wiedersehen...ich verspreche es dir, wie nur ein Vater seinem Sohn etwas versprechen kann... ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf dich, als du mit Nacht und Wolf im Wald wart und ihr mit der Mohnblume zurückgekommen seit habe ich nie gedacht dich einmal Pantherstern nennen zu dürfen *lächelt* auch wenn ich weiß dass du den Namen nie mochtest…du bist ein wunderbarer Anführer und ich war immer gerne dein Krieger auch wenn du im punkto Sturheit deiner Mutter in nichts nachstehst *schnurrt leise, hustet kurz* ich werde immer auf dich schauen und wehe du fängst einen Kampf an ohne dass es nötig ist *berührt Panthers Nase* ich werde dich abholen wenn es soweit ist, sonst verläufst du dich am weg noch und ich kann dich im ganzen Himmel suchen *versucht stark zu bleiben und wenig zu husten*…. *dann an Panther drück* deine Mentor Aufgabe bei flocke ist noch nicht abgeschlossen..ich werde euch im Auge behalten...Panthersprung *flüstert* Nachtblüte: ich gebe zu, als ich das erste Mal erfahren habe dass du Heilerin werden möchtest hat es mich nicht gewundert, du warst immer die gute Seele in eurem Trio, auch wenn du sicher nie brav warst ;) ich weiß wie nahe du und Panther euch steht und hoffe dass sich das nie ändern wird. *drückt sich an sie* ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf dich *flüster* Blütenduft: wir beide hatten ja nicht so viel miteinander zutun aber ich weiß dass du eine außerordentlich kluge und begabte Katze bist ich hoffe du wirst dem hc noch lange erhalten bleiben Wolfjäger: du schlafmütze! *schnurrt belustigt, hustet dabei* du machst deinem Namen alle Ehre und bist ein ausgezeichneter Jäger, ich will nicht wissen wie der Clan einige blattleeren ohne dich geschafft hätte. Auch wenn du weder Anführer noch heiler bist war ich auf dich nie weniger stolz als auf deine Geschwister *leckt ihm übers Ohr* Donnerpelz: wir haben uns immer gut verstanden und du warst mir eine gute Freundin, ich werde Fleckenschimmer von dir grüßen wenn ich ihn treffe Sandschleier: unsere Wege haben sich irgendwie immer wieder gekreuzt *lächelt* ich wünsche mir was von dir, okay? Sei in Zukunft seltener am Lagerrand und mehr in der Lagermitte, genieß dein Leben…es ist ein gutes Leben auch wenn du das manchmal nicht siehst Tigerzahn: du musstest in letzter Zeit viel durch machen, aber auf schatten folgt Licht und auf regen Sonne…du hast gute Freunde hier im Clan auf die du dich verlassen kannst. Glaube mir J Kirschblüte: ach meine kleine…du bist deiner Mutter so ähnlich, ihr seit beide stur und temperamentvoll, aber bessere Mütter kann ich mir nicht vorstellen die so gut jagen und kämpfen können ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf dich Prinzessin *schnurrt* Feuersturm: anfangs fand ich dich komisch, das geb ich zu aber mit der zeit wurdest du ein wichtiges Mitglied dieses Clans, und du hast mich oft an mich selbst erinnert…ich wünsche dir viel Glück mit deiner Familie.. da kann man immer was machen. glaub mir...ich war auch mal von schatten getrennt..und hatte eine andere Beziehung…es kann weitergehen wenn du richtig handelst Funkelschimmer: Funkelchen *muss schmunzeln* du bist eine Katze wie es keine zweite gibt, deine direkte und flauschige Art muss man einfach mögen und ich hoffe dass du noch viele Katzen niederkuschlen wirst und einfach auf ihnen einschlafen, vielleicht aber nicht auf deinen eigenen jungen *hat da so ne Vorahnung* Kokosblüte: ich hab eine bitte an dich, ja? Freunde dich mit Katzen an, es will dich nicht jeder gleich fressen und du bist eine wunderschöne junge Katze geworden Schmetterlingsherz: du warst ein ausgesprochen flauschiges Kätzchen und bist irgendwann zu einer wunderschönen Kriegerin geworden, du hast deine jungen gut aufgezogen und sie sind zu wundervollen Katzen geworden…du und Nebel, ihr habt mich oft an mich und Schatten erinnert :3 Nebelklaue: ihr habt mir mehr zurück gegeben als ihr glaubt... auch wenn wir in letzter zeit nicht viel miteinander zutun hatten freue ich mich wahnsinnig dass ich dein clangefährte sein durfte, du bist ein ehrbarer Krieger geworden dem ich immer mein Leben anvertraut hätte Mottenflügel: du bist eine gute und loyale Kriegerin und ich werde deine Mutter von dir grüßen, sie ist bestimmt stolz auf dich! Federflug: ich hätte deine Kinder gerne noch besser kennengelernt, aber ich hoffe dass ich nicht zu bald die Gelegenheit dazu bekomme, pass gut auf die kleinen auf, sie werden bestimmt gute Kriegerinnen :) je schlimmer sie als junge sind desto bravere Krieger werden sie...nimm Panther als Beispiel *lächelt* Flügelschweif: der Clan kann froh sein eine so fleißige Katze im Clan zu haben, du bist wirklich toll und es freut mich dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte, und pass auf flocke auf ;) Rosenblüte: du bist eine weise kleine Katze, sprich deine Gedanken ruhig öfter aus, sie könnten dem ganzen Clan helfen! Fuchswisper: pass auf deinen Bruder auf, er ist manchmal ein Dickkopf…aber er liebt dich und deine Schwester über alles glaub mir und er ist euch nie böse, merk dir das bitte Flockenjäger: beschütze jede Katze im Clan als wäre sie deine Schwester, denn dein Clan ist deine Familie und sie würden das gleich für dich tun, vergiss bitte nicht alles von dem was ich dir gesagt habe, manches war bestimmt wichtig Tränenjunges: *bemerkt das kleine flauschige etwas neben sich* ich geh nicht weg, ich werd immer auf dich aufpassen, und wenn du nicht brav bist und nicht das tust was Mama und Mentor dir sagen werde ich das sehen, also sei immer brav, versprochen? ich werde euch alle nie vergessen..*legt sich dann auf die Seite, schließt die Augen...sieht schatten vor sich als er sie wieder öffnet und steht auf ...sieht wie alle um seinen Körper umher stehen...verlässt seinen Körper und drückt sich an Schatten* wir sind zusammen..*schnurrt leise* ~*geht Seite an Seite mit Schatten zwischen den ganzen HiC Katzen in die Luft*~Lilie: am 28.8.2013 als erwachsener Kater zum Clan gekommen, am 28.09.2014 im Clan verstorben Zeremonien Ältester *Weiterhin auf dem Hochfels sitz und auf Ruhe warte* Lilienpelz, ist es dein Wunsch, deinen Namen als Krieger abzulegen und zu den Ältesten zu gehen? Lilienpelz: Ja, das ist mein Wunsch. Der Clan ehrt dich, und dankt für die Dienste die du ihm erwiesen hast, die Schüler die du ausgebildet hast und wir bitten den HimmelClan dir noch viele Monde der Ruhe und Weisheit zu schenken. LILIENPELZ! LILIENPELZ! Gallerie LilieSchatten.jpg|Lilienpelz und Schattenflug LilieFamilie2.jpg|Lilienpelz, Wolfjunges, Nachtjunges und Pantherjunges LilieFamilie.jpg|Schattenflug, Lilienpelz, Wolfjäger, Pantherstern und Nachtblüte Kategorie:ByLauraL. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:HerzClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Unbekanntes Aussehen Kategorie:Kater